In recent years, 25% of business confidential information leakage is generated by a paper document according to a report of the National Intelligence Service.
In order to prevent personal information leakage due to a printed matter, a system for printed matter security in the related art primarily inserts a watermark to track a printing source into the printed matter and records a printing detail. “The Cyber Information Protection Law” effective as of September 2011 reflects a recording request for a serial number, a printing date, an affiliation and a name of a printing person to a corresponding printed matter when a personal information handler prints personal information on paper.
However, the system for printed matter security in the related art cannot interrupt actual printing of a document including the personal information in real time. That is, the system for printed matter security in the related art can only perform post verification of a stored copy of the printed matter, and cannot interrupt the printed matter including the personal information in real time, such that generation of the printed matter including the personal information cannot be initially prevented in advance.